Amas de casa desesperadas (Colombia)
Amas de casa desesperadas is the Colombian-Ecuadorian version of Desperate Housewives. It was recorded in Buenos Aires (Argentina) Buena Vista Internacional and Vista Productions para RCN and Teleamazonas. The script adaptation was made by Ana María Parra and the direction was made by Victor Mallarino. The series take place on the fictional Manzanarez street, that is part of a migrant residential area mainly in a quiet Buenos Aires' neighborhood. Synopsis Alicia Oviedo seemed to have the perfect life: a lovely husband, a well behaved son, a dream house and four inseparable friends. Ten years ago she, her husband Pablo and her son Julián arrived to a residential neighborhood in Buenos Aires, which was resided mainly by midclass migrants. Now she is dead. And her own voice is the one that relate why was so shocking for everybody she had committed suicide shooting herself to the head. From her point of view, Alicia vwill see much more being dead than alive, and will share with the viewers all those secrets beautiful and apparently perfect Manzanares street's houses hide. Inside this turbulent story, and with this apparently quiet Buenos Aires' migrants neighborhood as scenary, this drama with pinches of black humour take place. Through Alicia's voice will know the life of her four neighbors and friends: Susana Martínez, Lina Yepes, Gabriela Solis and Eugenia de Koppel; who will try to uncover the big secret that made Alicia to make such a decision, while they try to handle theirhousewives routine, without desperation beats them. Season 1 (2007) The series premiered in Ecuador on May 21 of 2007, and in Colombia on October 1 of the same year. This season introduces us to the life of the four main show's characters: Susana, Lina, Eugenia y Gabriela; and also their family's and neighbor's of Manzanares street. The main seson's mystery is the unexpected Alicia's Oviedo suicide, and the relationship thar her husband and teenage son have with this event. Meanwhile Eugenia tries to save her marriage, Lina fights to find time and enrgy to face up her children, Susana fights to Veronica for their new neighbor Miguel Ortiz' love, and Gabriela tries to avoid her husband Carlos find out about her affair with her handsome underage gardener. This first season ends when Julián Oviedo is in Susana's house waiting fot Miguel Ortíz to kill him with a gun since he think Miguel killed his fater, Pablo Oviedo. Season 2 (2011) The second season hasn't premiered yet although its recording it's already over; but it's known the main mystery will be the sudden arrival of a new neighbor, who moves in Manzanares street during the night, what arouse neighbors suspicions. On March 3 of 2008 started the recording of the show's second season, coproduced by RCN from Colombia and Teleamazonas from Ecuador, and will be broadcasted in both countries, and also in Panama, Venezuela and Peru. On July 22 of 2011, RCN launched on primetime a promo that announced the show's second season, after nearly three years of first season broadcast.The promo shows the housewives in black walking down Manzanares street. It's know Flora Martinez and Carolina Gomez will be replacing Geraldine Zivic and Rudy Rodriguez respectively in this new season. Desperate Housewives around the world Category:Series